Cross-over study of the action of UV-A1 versus visible light in patients with fibromyalgia. The objectives are to learn whether UV-A1 light can decrease symptoms of fibromyalgia over the short and long terms; to determine whether this decrease in symptomatology can be maintained in the face of decreases in the frequency of treatments and to assess the toxicity of this treatment.